


Sing, Willie

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Dark Shadows - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan, Victoria, and Willie all enjoy a day in the sun, a rare treat for the latter two, thinking about how Barnabas has changed their lives. Nathan realizes this and is eager for Victoria and Willie to enjoy such a day. Willie sings a song his ancestress, Pansy Faye, used to sing, and remembers how he and Carolyn first got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing, Willie

**Author's Note:**

> Nathan Fairfax is a character I fell in love with in the 'Innovation' comics for the 'Dark Shadows: Revival' series. I decided to include him in my own odd 'Dark Shadows' multi universe fanfic. In my version; Willie Loomis, Joe Haskell, Chris, Tom, and Amy Jennings are all cousins, as well as descendants of Pansy Faye and Carl Collins, Leticia Faye and Desmond Collins, though Chris, Tom, and Amy are also the descendants of Lenore Collins. This is why Chris and Tom are at Wyncliffe, but Joe and Willie aren't howling at the moon. ;) Joe and Willie have a very different relationship than in the canon. Willie and Carolyn used to date, but she dumped him quite brutally. Joe bears a grudge towards Carolyn to this day for that, something which is also different from the canon. Pansy's song is different from the original, since I was worried about copyright issues. (rueful grin) However, it's entirely possible her descendant gets the song wrong. ;)

Nathan Fairfax let his fingers strum a melody on the guitar. The chords of the tune he played were strangely familiar. Willie Loomis listened to the music, as some of the tension left his forehead. 

“My ancestress, Pansy Faye, once sang that tune,” he said, in a very low voice. His eyes were much bluer in the sunlight. Victoria realized that he was as handsome as his cousin, Joe Haskell. Why hadn’t she noticed that, until now?

“Sing it for us, Willie.” Her command was so soft, once it escaped her lips, it was hardly a command. Willie looked at her with a wary reluctance, as if he wasn’t certain he’d heard her right. Whatever he saw in her face eased his reluctance. He turned his face towards Nathan, once more, as his lips parted. The song was low, clear, and surprisingly beautiful, delivered in a smooth tenor. 

“I’ll dance with you  
Dance all your woes away  
We’ll spin around and ‘round  
‘Till we finally fly away  
Just sing a little song  
It'll whisk your cares away  
It isn’t a sin  
To give us a spin  
To dance and dance with you.”

Willie stopped singing, right before Nathan picked out the final note. 

“Wow, Willie,” Victoria said, with hushed awe.

“I’ll second that wow,” Nathan said. His dark eyes gleamed with admiration. “Willie, I had no idea you could sing.”

“Haven’t done it in a long time. Not since Carolyn,” Willie said, ducking his head. He looked embarrassed, but pleased.

“Just like you haven’t been out in the daylight, since Barnabas,” Nathan said, looking up at the gentle sunlight. It filtered through the trees overhead, dappling them with shadows. “It’s good to do these things again, isn’t it?” Nathan’s question was very kind, but it still wiped the smile off Willie’s face.

Victoria knew what Nathan was trying to do. He thought Willie was too attached to Barnabas, as he’d once been attached to Carolyn Stoddard. Nathan wanted to remind Willie that there were things waiting for him, neglected, outside the Old House. It was good advice. Advice Victoria Winters should follow herself. Only once you fell under the spell of the Old House and its master, it was very hard to think of anything else. This, too, Victoria knew only too well. She realized Nathan was looking at her. His question had been meant for her, as well as Willie.

“You know, I met Carolyn for the first time here,” Willie said. His voice was soft and sad. He was looking off in the distance, away from Nathan and Victoria, at a past only he could see. It was a habit he’d picked up from Barnabas. “I’d been up here, by myself, singing that very song.” He ducked his head, clearly ashamed of the fact that he’d been singing to himself. “All of a sudden, I heard a girl singing along with me. Her voice was beautiful.” Willie raised his head, smiled at the memory. “There she was, standing in the clearing, right over there. The sunshine was all ablaze in her golden hair.”

“Golden?” Victoria and Nathan said at the same moment. When Victoria had met Carolyn, her hair had been strawberry blonde and curly. “I thought Carolyn had straight, pale blonde hair, almost white,” Nathan said, with some surprise. “That’s the color it is right now.”

“She changes it, a lot. Ever since she broke up with me, it’s been changing,” Willie said. For a moment, his smile vanished, as he stared at the empty glade. “When I first saw her, I thought she was an angel. We didn’t speak, just kept on singing, as she came closer.” Willie chuckled, as his ears reddened. “I swear, it was like something out of a Disney flick, meeting Carolyn Stoddard for the first time.”

Something out of a Disney flick. Those weren’t words Victoria Winters would have used to describe Carolyn Stoddard. At the same time, introducing herself with a song was the sort of spontaneous thing Carolyn might do. 

“So I’ve heard,” Nathan said. His own voice was very quiet, as if he was reluctant to interrupt Willie’s memories. “Joe told me about it. He refers to Carolyn as the siren, who lured you onto the rocks.”

A startled laugh escaped from Victoria. She regretted it, instantly. However, Willie didn’t seem hurt, or offended. He grinned slightly, as if the idea of Carolyn being a siren amused him, as well. 

“Joe would,” he said, with a slight nod of his head. “He told me Carolyn had been stalking me around the cannery, where Joe and I worked at the time.” His smile faded, at the mention of his former job. “She’d been watching me for weeks, waiting for the perfect moment to worm her way into my heart.” Willie shrugged, a little bashfully. His smile returned. “You’d think if a girl like Carolyn was stalking me, I’d have noticed!”

Nathan chuckled, but his eyes met Victoria’s in a moment of perfect understanding. Perhaps Willie wouldn’t have noticed. He could be surprisingly innocent at times. Stalking her intended prey, or rather, boy toy, was just like Carolyn Stoddard, something Nathan Fairfax and Victoria Winters knew only too well.


End file.
